In certain networks, content data may be transmitted over a data link between a first device and a second device in various transmission formats. For example, the content may represent video and audio data, and thus may include video data that is transmitted in a certain format.
In an example, a data stream may be in the form of multiple channels. For example, data may include a data stream of video and audio data or other content data sent from a first device to second device, where the content data includes multiple data channels encapsulated in a three-dimensional (3D) format that includes a left channel and a right channel. For example, the data may be in the form of HDMI 1.4 3D video. (High Definition Multimedia Interface 1.4 Specification, issued May 28, 2009).
However, a receiving device may not be capable of recognizing the multiple channel format. For example, a receiver within a receiving device may only be capable of handling data in a single channel format, which may be referred to herein as a mono (or two-dimensional (2D)) format.